juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2014 8tel-Finale 4 8 HR - Aytee vs. Diverse (prod. by Epipto)-0
Beschreibung https://www.facebook.com/aytee8 https://www.facebook.com/OfficialRawLine aytee als gegner zu ham bereitet dir ne gänsehaut du schlampe ich hab deine scheißquali so oft gekuckt doch es nich einmal bis zum ende ausgehalten wenn ich red hast du sendepause ich fick dich bei zuwiderhandlung samma hat dein gesicht ne epilepsieerkrankung ? wenn ich battle dann denkst du du würdst' mit jigsaw reden währnd du beim battlen klingst als würdest dun scheiß gedicht vorlesen komm ran und ich kann dir ma zack ne neue gesichtsform treten du willst mit deim rap an die spitze - keiner will dich dort sehn und dass du hiernach nich ins klinikum gehörst wär extrem unverhältnismäßig wie die mimik von diverse das is asozial gegen schwiegersohn hannibal gegen dieter bohln ey du musst deine freundin vor deim abiball von der kita holn ich könnt dich auch locker mit nem freestyle zerreißen ach gegen dich wärs auch genug hier nur den beat einzureichen du wolltest duzoe in der hook und schreist wien kind dass wir uns ähnlich sehn lass mich raten du willst mir jetz wind aus meinen segeln nehm? du bist nurn bengel der um sich zu behaupten turniere braucht und wien bekifftes schulkind, wenns drauf an kommt dann fliegste raus duzoe und ich kling gleich ? willst du das hier sagen ? dann kannste den part ja auch von mir haben ... dich hier zu besiegen is wie nen halbtoten zu schlagen hiernach wirst du unterm sargdeckel im waldboden vergraben um seine mangelnde erfahrung zu leugnen dreht diverse videos auf dächern von bahnhofs gebäuden du weißt seit dem battle gegen duzoe was nahtod bedeutet ey denk doch einmal drüber nach warum dich aggro nich wollte ich battle den typen per fingerschnippen zu brei und deine unfähigkeit stimmlich cool zu klingen nennt man style das is panzerfaust gegen schreckschussknarre mit DER visage sagst du andern sie soll die fresse halten? deine fans sagen dass bei dein reimsiben jeder textlich abloost doch darauf würd ich mir nix einbilden wie schlechte mushrooms du musst keinem was mit nem krassen flow beweisen wie kann man nach 2 jahren rap dermaßen abgehoben sein? ich könnt glatt rappen von waffen aus der hood doch bei dir hörts mit der glaubwürdigkeit auf sobald dun kraftausdruck benutzt und deine kinder fan gemeinde? ich hau den mal auf die fresse ...ja dann hast du zehn tausend und paar zerquetschte battlen scheint dir nich zu liegen denn bald werden die mich auch lieben also mach was du am besten kannst - RAUSFLIEGEN! ich geb diverse auf whiskey und crack ma nen kick in die fresse und julien macht aus punchlines und reimsilben ein strichlisten battle alter ich fass es nich wasn lachhaftes kackgesicht ich mach mir glatt an dir die finger schmutzig obwohl dun lappen bist!! deine mom macht krass patte mit frauentausch im puff - deine lines wie feldwege - flach und von jedem bauer schon benutzt ich geb dir hurensohn nen tritt in den nacken weil deine teilnahme so klug is wie beim superbowl den flitzer zu machen du bist der gangster in deiner plastikwelt und hiernach am boden zerstört sowie mein scheiß handy wenns aus der tasche fällt du fragst mich währnd du vor schmerzen fluchst was der kack soll bei deiner quali war höchstens der erdbeerkuchen geschmackvoll jetz kannst du in form von deepen tracks über gefühle trauern dabei wolltest du doch highlights setzen, werd doch bühnenbauer doch du hast dafür textmarker gebraucht ey mich mit duzoe zu vergleichen is seit letztem jahr schon out Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:Videos